The Killing Joke
Overview Summary #Find and defeat Qwytzylkak. #See Emissary of King Thorn of Kryta for your reward. Obtained from :Emissary of King Thorn of Kryta in Kamadan, Jewel of Istan Requirements :Open the Flood Gates of Death Reward :*15,000 XP :*2,500 :*100 Trick-or-Treat Bags Dialogue :"The time when our king may freely roam this world again is surely drawing near. Then it will be like the old times again, the blessed way things once were. Imagine the thrill of being alive when any moment could be your last! Wouldn't life taste that much sweeter? If only those unfortunate peasants could have seen that gift for what it truly was!" :"But before the king may walk free again, one of his greatest rivals must leave this world. The name is Qwytzylkak. I had never seen anyone equal our liege when it came to telling jokes... until those two crossed paths. I nearly died that day from laughing too hard. How I managed to survive is still a mystery. But one thing is NOT a mystery: Qwytzylkak must die! There can be no one funnier than our great king. I've heard Qwytzylkak was last spotted in Vehtendi Valley. Go and knock 'im dead." ::Accept: "This is one punchline I'm ready to deliver." ::Reject: "I don't think I can handle any more bad jokes." Intermediate dialogue 1 :Qwytzylkak: Lsf tqqt hsmm Emmmmx jswwemm wwrhmmx hsmm Mmqqtvvpvvg? Ommjwwkkemm hqqimm lwwe vvr hsmm mmeemmgjmm! Reward dialogue :"Oh, how I wish I could have seen the look on Qwytzylkak's... well, whatever it has that passes for a face, when he met his terrible end. Surely, great King Thorn must be free now! Strange... nothing really feels that different. But I'm certain our plans went ahead flawlessly! One thing is certain: the barrier has weakened. If this is not the year that we succeed, then by the next... by next year our court will rule again, and this world will once again know true brilliance!" :"You have done your part well, and for that you will be rewarded. Now, go! Enjoy your time in our king's presence. Savor the knowledge that this is the future awaiting you!" Walkthrough Enter Vehtendi Valley from Yahnur Market and follow the quest marker to Qwytzylkak's location. Approaching him will trigger his one line of dialogue, after which he will turn hostile. A group of Smoke Phantoms and Ash Phantoms spawn next to him, which you can pull away and defeat separately. A group of Behemoths spawns behind Qwytzylkak, and sometimes very close to him, so you may wish to pull him a short distance as well to avoid aggroing them. Notes * Qwytzylkak uses a skill called Words of Madness which will disable a random skill for everyone in earshot range, and additionally deal damage for each recharging skill. Trivia *Qwytzylkak's line of dialogue is a joke, encoded in a cipher. Decoded, the joke is (highlight to read): Why did the Seer chase after the Eidolon? Because time was of the essence! *The title of this quest is a reference to a Batman graphic novel written by Alan Moore http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman:_The_Killing_Joke. Category:Halloween quests